(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copolymer coordination compound comprising heterogeneous complexes, and preparation of a gel using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It was reported that polymers or lipids in the shape of a rod, a wire, or a ribbon plate function as a gelator at an appropriate concentration, and thus are formed into a gel.
However, there is little published research upon formation of an organogel by using a gelator including a metal complex. Also, most polymer coordination compounds including metal complexes are simply formed in a structure of a rod, a wire, or a ribbon plate, and are precipitated without being formed into a gel. Typically, silver carboxylate is known to be able to generate a rod-type material, but is not known to be able to generate a gel.
Accordingly, it is difficult to use a conventional polymer coordination compound as a gelator. In addition, the conventional polymer coordination compound has a problem in that a gelator function of the compound occurs only at a very high concentration.